Broken Moon
by Moon Ecstasy
Summary: In a cruel twist of fate Usagi was split in two. Both are just as real as the other but one is deemed fake. This story follows her as she leaves all she's ever known and loved. Her trials as she once finds reasons to keep living. Ouran Host Club crossove
1. The Split

Okay before I start here's a bit of back story. In some strange twist of fate or whatever Usagi gets split in two, cloned. One side is deemed the fake, the other becomes the original. What no one realizes is that both are the same. So the "fake" Usagi, secretly meets with the "real" Usagi and together they try to figure out a way to fix things but end up being forced to agree that there is no way to join back together. The "fake" Usagi makes a heartbreaking decision and the story picks up from there. They are about 16/17 when it happens.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Split

* * *

_Parting is all we know of heaven and all we need of hell._

_-Emily Dickinson_

* * *

"You'll experience a shock in whatever world you land in. Each world has a different time line so you may find yourself a few years younger or older suddenly to match it. She said it was however old you would be if you had been born in that world. It took some convincing to get this key, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" My other self had tears in her eyes, though she didn't make a sound.

"You know there is no place for me here." my breath hitched, "It'll only get harder as you grow and the future we know to be coming unfolds. I... I know we are one and the same, but it will still feel like my life is being lived by someone else." I would never see them again; the image of their angry, disbelieving looks would be imprinted in my memory forever. It hurt so much.

"Well... Luna also knows the truth. And her future self is the one that helped me get this, she also told me to give you this and this little guy." Usagi handed me an ornate key, a bulky cloth-wrapped item and a small black and grey kitten with a gold moon on its forehead.

"I... I can't..."

"Yes you can," she said as I slipped the unknown item into my pocket and took the small kitten with gentle hands. "Luna said that the princess must always be accompanied by an advisor. Eclipse may be young, but he knows everything he needs to and you are still me, still a princess." She hugged me tightly and the tears that I had been holding back, beat past my barriers and fell, "This way you are not completely alone. She says take care of yourself and take care of her son and that she loves you always."

"This is making it harder." I fastened my coat and trembled a bit at the enormity of what I was doing. I would never see him again. Would never feel his arms around me, hear his whispered words aimed at my heart. I was wavering. I had to leave now. "Please," I whispered as I hugged Eclipse closer to my aching heart. "Please take care of them, please love him. Never let him find out the truth about this, it could break his heart. Please love him enough for both of us..." the building pain choked my words off.

She was crying harder now. "Of course I will. I am you and you are me. I wish I could ease your pain..."

"Goodbye." It was curt but I was at my limit. I whirled away from her, my reflection, and pointed the ornate key at the heavens. "Key of time and space! Take me from this world to a place where I may start anew!" The air swirled around me pink and sparkling, I felt a small tug and I was flying.

* * *

She fell to her knees, full out sobbing. It felt like she had lost a part of her soul and really, that was exactly what had happened. But there was no turning back now, nothing to do but pick herself up and move forward. It didn't stop the ache though.

Usagi turned her head to the mocking sun and cried.

* * *

When I landed I didn't know where I was. That of course wasn't a surprise, neither was the way my clothes now hung baggily on my now childish shoulders, but it didn't help the agony. Eclipse stirred in my arms and looked up at me.

"It'll be okay, your highness. You have me." But his purr made me think of Luna and I lost all control. I don't know how long I cried; only that the sun had been mocking me at first but now night had fallen. Eclipse licked my tears, trying desperately to console me.

"My dear, are you okay?" The voice startled me and I looked up. I hadn't realized that I had sunken to the ground on a street with no driveways and houses, but many walls. "Are you lost?" An old man stood in front of me with a worried look on his face. Two men in black suits stood on either side of him, watching the surroundings. "Miss, have you been hurt in any way? What is wrong?"

"I... I have nothing anymore..." I couldn't help it; the words came out along with a fresh bout of tears. "My friends, my family, my future... it's all gone... my Mamu-chan... my Mamu-chan..." I clutched at my stomach, rocking back and forth, the stomach that would never grow big with Chibi-usa inside, the hands that would never again caress Mamu-chan's face, it hurt, it hurt.

The old man extended his hand down to me with a comforting smile. "What is your name?"

I almost answered Usagi, but that name was not mine anymore, who was I now? My mind went blank for a moment until, "Serenity." I hiccupped, "Tsukino Serenity."

* * *

Alrighty then! First chap is now edited to fix the time-line mishap!

So ya know this will no longer be told from 1st person view... that was to dramatise the first chapter, and to simplify the separating of two Usagi's.


	2. New Beginings, Old Wounds

Chapter two- New Beginning, Old Wounds

* * *

_"In that case, is this my dream? Or is it yours?"_

_"It's the same thing."_

_-XXXHolic_

* * *

_Three years later_

Serenity dashed towards the waiting limo diving into the open door. "Phurra uph! Oai wathe!" she called to Mikasho over a mouth full of toast.

"The maids unable to get you out of bed again, Ms Hatake?"

She swallowed her mouth full, "I can't help it. I've never been able to get up on time." Eclipse jumped off her shoulder to perch beside her. She fed him a bite of toast winking at him.

"Don't worry; I'll get you to school on time." He would, she knew. Makisho drove at the speed limit yet always got where he was going 5 minutes early. Hence, the reason why he was her personal driver. It was also why he had been brought back to Japan when Serenity had to start high school. She stretched, trying to get used to the overtly frilly dress, really her old school uniform had been much more comfortable. She used to tease Rei that...

_No! Steer clear from those thoughts_, she ordered her head. _No use, there is no use reminiscing._

She had put a great deal of effort forgetting her past. Jiji-sama had adopted her, brought her into his life, given her so much. Since he had no living heir, he had decided, after learning that she did indeed have no one left, that she would be his new heir. He had told her he was too old to have more children and he wanted his name to continue on. In return she had thrown herself into school, becoming better at it then she had ever thought possible considering her track record. Anything to keep her mind off the past. It had helped that the different time-line of this world had de-aged her about three years. Though she had been told many times she acted so much older than someone her age.

Eclipse had understood her need; he never spoke of what had gone before. He never said anything when she had gotten a small trunk and locked everything she had from the other world in it, she had never even unwrapped the second gift Luna had given her.

She was Serenity... not Usagi. Hatake Serenity, starting her first day at her new high school where she was in class A because of Jiji-sama's wealth and her passable grades. It was a school known for its wealth and the big business leaders that had come out of it. It was a world where she would either learn to run Jiji-sama's multi-million dollar corporation... or find a husband to run it for her.

She preferred the first option, thank you very much. She knew she'd never love another man as she had... and she didn't think she'd have the stomach for marriage. "If it comes to that," she thought, "I'll find someone who will just leave me alone for the rest of our lives and take up mindless hobby." She didn't know where it had gone... her endless optimism and energy and passion. Most likely left behind in... It was more like she lived a half life now. She made no friends, she didn't try to find if old friends were still the same in this world, she just coasted. She moved through the dream, while deep within herself, she hoped she would wake up.

They were here, she noticed as the pulled up through the gates of the school. She let herself enjoy the wonder and amazement of the sheer size of it. "This isn't a high school... more like a sprawling mansion... or castle!"

Makisho laughed at her description, "No it's a high school alright. Welcome Miss Hatake, to Ouran High School."

* * *

He pushed up his glasses and examined the file his father had given him. "Hatake Serenity; age: 16; exact birth date: unknown; original surname: Tsukino; background: unknown until she was adopted three years ago by Hatake Izumo under, once again, unknown circumstances. His son's family died in a car crash five years before so he had no living family and he made her the heir. He stands firm by her side even against those who say she swindled him... well at least she went to be his daughter, not his wife.

"No past, no family to speak of... just where are you from Mss. Hatake?" He sighed and once more pushed up his glasses, as the limo pulled into the school, "Grades: average, wealth: superior, looks..."

He glanced at the snapshot of a young woman sitting in a garden chair staring off into space. A grey and black cat with a funny moon shaped mark on its head sat on her lap. She wore a simple pink dress and white sweater coat. Her hair was pulled up into two long pony tails that had buns on each top, making him think of the commoner's odango. Her face, while beautiful, looked very sad.

"... superior. Therefore class A. Although, she is behind due to her late entrance... four month catch up, not a smart move. She could be a scandal waiting to happen, father." Still his father had ordered him to get close to the enigma. She was after all the fourth wealthiest student in Ouran High and Kyouya's every move was dependant on his fathers reactions.

Kyouya slid the folder in his bag and stepped from the limo, as the door was held open for him. Yes, it was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Whoot there it is chappy two, how did you like it? Oh and does anyone know the name of the teacher in Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou's class?? Because I have looked everywhere and I can't seem to find it... but I distinctly remember that somewhere in the manga their teacher gets introduced... ghahck...

Anyway... REVIEW!!


	3. Empty Eyes

Here we go next chappy... don't you think that Mori-sempai looks like a far-too-serious Tuxedo Mask... okay that's a stretch... anyways thank you to mystic soilder, who has so far been the ONLY one to comment this story... picture if you will a lone, dejected figure huddled in the corner, weeping tears of despondency. But do not fear, this lone comment has been enough to keep me persevering! (Ira-na suddenly finds herself being pelted by stones and sticks from an audience that wants her to get over herself and her melodramatics and get on with the story.)

Heheheheheheheh oooookay I had too much caffeine, anyway since I couldn't figure out what the teachers name was I made one up. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 3- Empty Eyes

* * *

_Grief is itself, a medicine._

_-William Cowper_

* * *

She stood in front of the class and let the déjà vu wash over her. It had been like this for a long time. Jiji-sama's constant travelling had her see too many schools to count, too many times in front of a class introducing herself.

Not that she minded the distraction of it.

"My name is Hatake Serenity; I am 16 years old, please take care of me." She curtsied and waited for the teacher to direct her to her seat. The class seemed rather average, a pair of twins in the back teasing another boy were the only thing to draw her eye, and this only because twins were unusual.

"You can sit in the window seat behind Hikaru... ah or is it Karou... ahh... oh... well that seat there." This time the teacher pointed, a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Oh Yagito-sensei, can't you tell I'm Karou?" The twin she was supposed to sit beside grinned in a very feline way.

"Hikaru, stop being obstinate," this came from the boy beside them.

"Oh Haruhi, it's so wonderful that you can tell them apart!" A girl with pigtails gushed.

"Yes, so fabulous, we can never tell which one is which." A girl with pin straight hair.

Haruhi must be this boy, Serenity thought as she passed by his table, only to pause for a second and look closely... huh?

She sat down in her seat and pondered over why a girl was dressed as a guy. Maybe this class would be more interesting then she thought.

* * *

Serenity poked at the food in front of her. She wasn't hungry for some reason. In fact her cheerful mood from the morning had descended into another depression as well as a lingering feeling that something big was coming.

A nudge at her feet told her Eclipse had returned from his inspection of the school. He rubbed at her ankles, clearly sensing her depressed mood.

Letting her mind wander she listened to the inane chatter of the students around her. Once more it seemed her reputation preceded her since not one student had yet to approach her. _They think I'm a gold digger._ She snorted softly at the preposterousness, gold had never interested her less since... well she didn't care; they could talk all they wanted.

One gaggle of girls caught her attention though. They weren't murmuring about what their parents had told them while casting furtive glances at her. They were gushing over a collection of photos being passed between them.

"They're from the Masked Gala, rare collectables, only a certain amount of the sets were printed and I got the first set."

"Really! I completely missed my chance."

"Oh so did I! I wailed at the unfairness of it all!"

"Well I heard that they are thinking of printing another batch. It will be available at today's Host Club gathering! I have to get there early to get a batch if it's true!"

"Isn't Honey so adorable!"

"I thought the twins looked sinful."

"MOE! Oh!! Catch it! Catch it!"

One of the photos had slipped from the girls hand and caught a draft from the open ceiling high windows. It landed at Serenity's foot. Bending over she picked it up and her heart stuttered painfully as the dream she had built around herself gained a hair-fine crack.

"Where did it go!? I lost it! NO that was Mori-kun, my favourite!" The girls had lost track of its flight in the air and Serenity silently slid the photo in her pocket, her heart thumping too loudly. She got up from her seat and left the luncheon hall, Eclipse following at her heels.

"Tell me," she asked a girl who passed by her on her way out the hall, "I've heard rumor of this Host Club, where do they meet?"

"Oh," The girl had seemed wary of her at first, but at the mention of the Host Club she seemed to forget who she was talking to, "The unused music room on the third floor, their daily gathering will be in an hour. I'm asking for the twins again today!" She sighed, completely lost in her dream world.

Serenity picked up Eclipse and began looking for the third music room.

* * *

An hour and twenty three minutes later Serenity hesitated outside two large ornate doors. She nervously stroked Eclipse feeling oddly exuberant and terrified. It had all been that picture. The man in the picture (Mori-kun?) had been wearing a tuxedo with a black cape lined deep red. A top hat and a mask had finished the outfit and her first thought had been "tuxedo mask!" but it couldn't be.

She had to see his face. She had to!

Trembling she pushed the door open, battling mightily against the wave of suppressed memories that threatened to swamp her.

"Welcome!" said a tall man as she entered. Her jaw nearly dropped. The man was dressed in an Arabian style outfit. His golden hair offset by the deep red and gold toned clothes. His smile was fetching and he was handsome. But what really caught her attention was the room.

Hadn't they said music room? She felt like she had stepped into an Arabian Night's story. It was insane. "How may we help you Miss?" He brought her back to earth and her hand nearly went to her pocket.

"Um," Eclipse butted her chin in encouragement. She had shown him the picture and he thought it worth looking into. "I was wondering if... if I could meet this man." She did reach into her pocket this time and showed the blonde host the picture.

"Oh! You wish to see Mori-kun. He took her by the hand and led her to another man in rich green and blue robes. He pushed up his glasses and sent her a look that sent chills down her spine. "My name is Tamaki-kun, welcome to the Host Club. This is Kyouya-kun. Kyouya, what is Mori's schedule today?"

Kyouya's eyes left hers for the briefest of moments to check the clipboard in his hand. "Not a long wait today for him and Hunny. If you would like to have a seat..." He took her hand from Tamaki-kun who left for the other side of the room. Leading her towards a plush carpeted area beside a low table, he held her hand until she had settled among the pillows piled around it. The table had an array of strange food, though it did nothing to rouse the hunger that had deserted her.

"Just wait here, Miss Hatake. Mori and Hunny shall be along soon." He left before she could ask him how he knew her name. Of course almost everyone in this school seemed to know her name. She was an enigma to them, an object to be studied with great interest.

Arranging her skirts she sat down in the pillowed area, Eclipse curled up on her lap, she waited. Her stomach twisted in knots.

She really didn't wait long before a shadow fell over her. She didn't look up, a sudden fear had gripped her. She was startled by an energetic boy jumping into the pillows across from her. He rolled over and grinned at her. What was this kid doing in a high school she thought eyeing his yellow and blue outfit.

"Hello there, I'm Hunny! And this is Takashi! We are pleased to meet you!" Mori sat across from her in navy and black robes and... nothing. He looked nothing like her Mamo-chan. It had only been the costume she guessed. Her eyes stung in an odd mixture of despair and relief.

Well she was here, might as well plaster a smile on and forge onward as she had done so often before.

"Hello, I am Hatake Serenity." She smiled a bit more genuinely to see the smaller boy eating the way she usually did. "I'm sorry, I saw this picture and you reminded me of someone." She handed Mori-kun the picture. "I had to meet you and see if the similarities extended beneath the mask." she giggled, "You are very handsome but you don't look like him."

"Oh." He said.

"Neh, neh, who looks better, this guy you once knew or Takashi!?" Hunny asked around a mouthful of food.

"Well I think I'm too biased to answer that question." She needed to stop the train of conversation; it was bad enough that she had come here. She was supposed to be forgetting everything.

Mori-kun smiled slightly. She could see why these two came together. One was all emotion, the other was very stoic.

Suddenly Hunny's eyes lit up, "Ano, lately we have been researching commoner things. And we tried these delicious buns that made Tamaki sick cause he ate too many and your hair makes me think of them."

_No don't say it!_

"Your hair makes me think of Odangos! Can I call you Odango!" Her heart slammed against her chest as the dream shattered further and the memories flooded her mind as she ducked her head to let the bangs hide her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. _Rei-chan's arguments that never really hurt. Ami-chan berating her to do her homework. Mako-chan's cooking and big laughter. Minako's dreams to be a famous star. Luna and Artemis sleeping on the bed. Chibi-Usa's teasing. Haruka and Michiru flirting. Hotaru smiling softly. Setsuna giving advice. And Mamoru, her Mamo-chan smiling at her, holding her close, whispering "Usako, my little Odango."_

"Don't," her voice was harsh in her throat, "Please don't ever call me that." Tears pressed heavily against the back of her eyes and she pinched the bridge of her nose; she needed to get out of there now! "I'm sorry, I have to go... I have too... oh." She stood up and began to walk really fast towards the door, some people turned to watch, she barely noticed her three classmates watch her go past, Haruhi's eyes furrowed in thought.

* * *

"Did I insult her?" Hunny looked worried, "Did I make her angry, I'm sorry."

"No," this from Haruhi, "she looked more like she was about to cry. In class I noticed that she has eyes that look kind of empty, maybe what you said reminded her of something she didn't want to remember."

Kyouya looked at his clipboard and said only, "She didn't pay."

* * *

Serenity opened the bathroom door looking furtively around. Eclipse jumped on the counter. "Is anyone here?" Her voice nearly broke and when no one answered she whirled around and locked the door and let loose the damn holding back her emotions.

Her legs gave way beneath her and she slid down to the floor leaning heavily on the door. She cried fully, for the first time since that night three years ago.

* * *

ooooookay. It's a little dark and depressing but think about it. Mamo-chan was her true love... her destined... she is heart broken... anyways things will cheer up I promise!


	4. Of the Past and Tears

Re-edited and ready for consumption!

* * *

Chapter 4 Of the Past and the Tears

* * *

_In the depths of winter, I finally learned that there was within me an invincible summer._

_-Albert Camus_

* * *

The chest was heavier then she remembered. Serenity shivered as she set it on her bed and slid the key that had hung round her neck into the key hole. She hesitated.

Eclipse nudged her ankle. "You can't hide from your past forever princess. You need to move on from it."

She could hear the pain colouring his voice. Suddenly she swooped down and hugged her furry friend tightly. "I was so wrapped in my pain I didn't even think that you were hurting too."

"You are not the only one to lose your family. Though, you lost much more than I ever did." He butted her chin, purring loudly. "Now turn the key."

She let him down and turned the key.

Folded neatly in the chest were the old clothes she had brought from her world, neatly stacked. Beside the clothes was the bag she had carried with her. She pulled it out and ran her fingers over the clasp. Pressing slightly, she snapped it open and pulled out the photo album that Usagi had given her before she left.

She opened it and inhaled sharply tears brimming at the group shot of her and all the other scouts. Mamorou stood behind her arms hugging her and she had her hands on Usa-chans shoulders. The others surrounded them smiling brilliantly. Slowly she flipped through showing each picture to Eclipse.

There was a shot of her, Rei, Ami, Minato, and Makoto in their school uniforms. There was Michiru playing the violin and another of her dancing with Haruka. There was Hotaru in a sun dress laughing as Chibi-Usa spun her in a circle. There was Setsuna sun tanning and another of her reading beneath a tree. There was her family, Ikuko and Kenji and annoying little Shingo. There was Luna and Artemis.

And there was Mamu-chan head resting on her lap as she slept, leaning against a tree outside Rei's family shrine.

Ignoring the tears, she sniffed and pulled out the oddly wrapped item that had been Luna's gift. She unwrapped it slowly, gasping at what was inside it. Glinting in the setting sunlight from the window were three items instead of one and a note.

The first was instantly recognizable as the change pen, the second was a broach similar to the one she used to wear when she first became sailor moon, with the only difference being the crescent moon. It was silver instead of its usual golden. The third item was an unrecognizable silver locket. It had a carving of a rose overlapping a moon. She gently opened it and her eyes widened when she realized that inside was the silver millennium crystal. It was playing her and Mamu-chan's song.

It was odd, she thought. The song brought a fresh wave of tears and hurt but at the same time she felt inexplicably happy. She let the tinkling notes wash over her and she let herself cry but for the first time since she came to this world, she felt like maybe, just maybe, she could survive.

* * *

Later after she had unpacked everything, she sat down and finally read the note.

_Usagi-chan_

_There are no words I can express to beg your forgiveness. None of us really deserve your forgiveness. Though no excuse matters, we were confused. There were two of you and you were both arguing and we made assumptions. And now in a way we are exiling you._

_The reason I now know the truth is because when you split so too did the silver imperial crystal. I had the silversmith fashion a locket in which to keep it in. It plays your favourite song. It is my gift to you, so that wherever you may travel you will be able to protect yourself. _

_I love you; we all do, even though we made such an unforgivable mistake._

_Be well and find friendship and love in your new life. _

_Luna_

_P.S. Tell Eclipse that his father, sister, and I love him and we miss him as well. May he guide you well, since every child of the moon must not be without their guardian cat._

_P.S.S. Try to stay out of trouble._

Serenity closed her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. Slipping the change pen into her pocket then clasping the sliver locket around her neck she gripped the broach tightly. "Want to go out and watch the sunset?" She asked Eclipse, her breath coming in short little gasps.

"Sure." Eclipse replied as he jumped on the window sill.

Taking a deep breath she stood up and reached for the power inside herself that she hadn't touched since the battle with Mistress 9. It was there and where she had feared that it would be diminished and rusty after years of not using it was bright and comfortable. It felt like coming home or like she was waking up from a dream.

"Moon Power." She whispered and the power burst forth enveloping her. Light engulfed her and she felt her clothes unravelling and reforming as they always did. When the power faded, she looked down at herself. Somehow she wasn't surprised that the outfit was different. The skirt was a little bit longer and instead of gold accents they were silver.

She inhaled deeply as the power coursed through her. Then she grinned. It wasn't the forced smile she often wore, it wasn't the smile tainted with sorrow. It was the grin she usually wore when she and the girls finished school and headed to the arcade for some downtime.

Opening the window she jumped up smoothly. "Come on Eclipse, let's have some fun."

* * *

The air was fresh and invigorating as it whipped her ponytails around. Leaping from building to building with Eclipse she enjoyed the sensation of flying. She made it to the top of the tallest building in town and settled down to enjoy the setting sun. Eclipse curled up on her lap, purring as she absently stroked his back.

As the sun began to sink between the city-line casting a fiery orange glow to the buildings she let herself become immersed into the memories of her past. All the different bad guys they had fought, the weird ones, the scary one, the ones who had become good in the end. She had always believed that everyone had a speck of good in them, if they could only just find it and bring it out.

She recalled the good times as well. The friends that both knew her secret and those that didn't. She smiled as she thought of times spent at the arcade and the café. Times spent hunting demons and battling the next big enemy. Saving the world. Falling in love.

Serenity didn't think she would ever be able to fall in love again. Mamoru had been her destined. Through time and space they had kept coming back to each other, to love one another. They were soul mates and she didn't believe that she'd ever find someone else to love like that.

Sighing deeply as the tears began again she looked at Eclipse. "Aren't we a pair of depressed saps." she said, as the last ray of sunlight disappeared. She could feel the moonlight on her back, giving her strength and she wondered if the moon kingdom had ever existed in this world. It didn't seem likely.

Getting up she once more began jumping through the night sky, soaking in the rays of the moon and the planets themselves. Tears blurred her vision, but not enough to hamper her leaps. She let the tears come. Let them wash out the pain and hurt and even the anger that she hadn't realized was there.

When she got back into her room and closed the window she sunk onto the bed in her pyjamas and began to loosen her buns. She dried her tears, determined to move on from here. Opening her locket she let the music play as she drifted off to sleep.

For the first time since the split, she slept peacefully.

* * *

REVIEW!!


	5. Learning to Breath Again

Wow so this was later then I anticipated. Please enjoy it anyway.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I changed the first few chapters a bit to take care of the time line screw up as well as a few other mistakes that I caught. If you want to re-read it, it might make things a bit less confusing.

* * *

Chapter 5- Learning to Breathe Again

* * *

"_The lesson in breathing, is never using control"_

—_Falling Up, "Hotel Aquarium"_

* * *

"Serenity-neko! You came!" Serenity nearly jumped out of her skin when she entered the classroom the following morning. Looking around for the source of the shout she saw the twins waving at her from the back of the class. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the antics of the twins with a weary, accepting amusement.

"We thought you hated us!" said one as she made her way to her seat.

"We thought you'd never come back." stated the other.

"Both of you leave her alone." Haruhi reprimanded them. They both looked at her with mock horror and suddenly Serenity found herself smiling. Haruhi looked a bit surprised, as if not expecting the smile to be so genuine.

"Actually," Serenity said as she sat down, "I think I should apologize for yesterday. The n-name Hunny-kun called me brought up memories that I'd been trying to suppress. I think I'll stop by today and apologize more formally." She turned to face the three curious hosts, "And I should probably thank Mori-kun and Hunny-kun." If Serenity noticed the incredulous stares she was receiving she chose to ignore them and didn't explain that last comment. Haruhi figured that it had something to do with the way she seemed lighter somehow, as though a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Though her eyes still held a terrible grief, they were no longer... empty.

"Anyway, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet." she said smiling benignly at them, "I'm Serenity."

"Hikaru, and this is Karou." Hikaru said, returning the small bow.

"I'm Haruhi." It was strange, Haruhi thought. Since coming to this school she had met a lot of rich people… obscenely, rich people. People with more money than an entire country would need to survive in relative comfort for a generation. Many of those people were actually princesses and princes, real royalty.

Yet being smiled at by Serenity, made her feel as though she was being smiled at by an actual ruler. Not someone who simply bore the title of royalty. Someone who actually was royalty, whose blood, was as blue as her lazuli eyes.

She looked over at the twins who both looked thoughtful, even as they teased Serenity mercilessly. They seemed to be giving her the same respect that they gave Tamaki-sempai, which could be seen as amazing since from the stories she'd been told he'd had to earn it from them. Everyone had to earn their respect before they elevated from 'toy' status in the twins eyes. Yet, this girl, with just a smile...

It made her curious who she had been before she'd been adopted by her father.

She'd heard them of course, the rumors flying around about how Serenity had tricked the mourning man into adopting her so that she could inherit his money. Meeting her however, she didn't know how anyone could believe those rumors. Serenity radiated kindness, benevolence and maturity that went beyond her sixteen years. Something that very few people Haruhi had met seemed to have.

Haruhi was startled out of her thoughts when the class door opened. She looked up but instead of the teacher, who was late as per usual, Kyouya-kun came in carrying a small folder and a clipboard. He looked up and adjusted his glasses as his gaze centered on Serenity who was giggling at something the twins had said.

"Ms. Hatake," he spoke in his usual clipped tones, "If I may take a few moments of your time?" Serenity looked up, a bit worried, but smiled when Hikaru whispered theatrically that Kyouya's bark was not as bad as his poisonous bite, but he rarely bit anyone that didn't deserve it. Kyouya glared at Hikaru and Haruhi bit back a fit of girlish laughter, instead looking like she was choking.

Then something strange and terrifying happened. Serenity smiled at the obviously friendly banter and turned that beautiful smile on Kyouya who swallowed heavily as his eyes widened.

Kyouya never showed emotion like that.

Haruhi turned to the twins as the two exited the class, "You saw that right?"

"Yeah," breathed Hikaru, wide-eyed.

"I'm scared." Karou said as he burrowed into his brothers arms, causing the fans in the class who witnessed it to scream and twitter.

"Let's pretend we never saw it, we may live longer that way." Haruhi whispered, and the twins silently agreed.

* * *

When he had first seen her, he had thought that the pictures his father had given him had not done her justice. They had not fully captured her stunning beauty. Nor had they fully captured the heart ache that had permeated her every fiber of being and every gesture. She had looked like a person just moving through the motions of life, without actually being alive.

For some reason that he couldn't identify, it left him in an unseemly state of shock. So instead of properly introducing himself as he should have done, he simply lead her to the hosts she had requested. This spoke of something curious, since newcomers to the school usually took a day or two to make friends before they ventured to the Host Club.

When she ran out, near tears, it didn't surprise him as much as it should have. She had walked in with a haunted look of someone looking for something that was truly gone. This seemed to be the case as he found out later from Hunny and Mori. It had made him a bit curious to know who she had been before. After all, if his father's plans were to work he would have to find out every detail he could. And while before he would have done so without question, his new found curiosity gave him an added investment in his father's orders.

So he was glad that she had run out in such a fashion, cruel as that may seem, because it gave him a perfectly valid excuse to seek her out and begin building a connection.

However he hadn't been prepared to see the complete 180 she had done. In one night she had gone from barely living to this... cheerful girl standing beside him. When she had smiled at him with such genuine happiness it had indeed felt as though he had been punched. She was breathtaking when she smiled; brimming with life.

And for once his mind wasn't thinking about profits or what his father wanted of him. The only thought that seemed to make it across his seemingly scattered mind was that he wanted to see her smile like that more often.

To put it bluntly Kyouya, the Host Club's Shadow King, money-maker, businessman extraordinaire was entertaining the thought of doing something that had absolutely no value or merit to him.

This would not do.

Pulling himself together he checked his clipboard and turned to Serenity, who was waiting patiently beside him. "Due to the state in which you left us last evening, you may be unaware that you did not pay for your booking." Serenity's eyes widened and the cat that had been napping on her shoulder looked up and gave Kyouya a look that vaguely reminded him of Haruhi's 'you've got to be kidding' look. "If you are willing to become a regular customer then we can discuss a tab and monthly payments. If that was the last time you wish to come then shall we discuss how you will pay now?"

For a moment Serenity said nothing, head tilted to the side in thought. Then she smiled again, although this time Kyouya managed to predict and therefore control his reaction. "It seems like this Host Club would be a good way to make friends. I'll ask Jiji-sama and if he's okay with it I'll have my reply for you tomorrow, neh? If not then if you'll provide me with a bill I will have a check for you tomorrow."

He nodded and handed her the sheet that held her billing information. She scanned it, then folded it and slipped it in her pocket. Bowing politely to Kyouya she said, "I look forward to talking to you again, Sempai." Then she turned back towards her class.

"I do too," Kyouya said, long after she had left, "though I suspect that our reasons are different."

* * *

It was hard.

She had been living in the waking dream for so long that it was hard actually participating in her own life. But today had been proof that she could do it. She had bantered with the twins and Haruhi as she had once done with R-Rei, Ami, Mako, and Mina. It was a small bud of a relationship, but it was a start. She had just surrendered herself to her feelings and she felt almost whole because of it.

The trick it seemed was not using control. More than the getting-back-on-the-bicycle feeling, it was like breathing.

* * *

Review Please!


	6. This Isn't so Bad

*peeks out from behind the chair* Eeeeeep! *dodges thrown objects and dives under the bed*

I'm so sorry! SO SORRY! This is such an unforgivable gap between this update and the last...

Basically, I hit a very big wall. The story was waaaaaaay to angsty for my taste-buds and I couldn't think of a way out of the mire. So I took a step back to keep myself from hating it and ended up getting distracted by my What Makes the Difference story and then by life in general. I apologize.

However, I was flicking through vids on youtube and I came across this one called 'all we can do is keep breathing - sailor moon' and the title reminded me of the last chapter Learning to Breathe Again and I got inspired. So I watched it several times and I thought hard about how I wanted it to go and voila: Here's the link. www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ql75RrCe0As I hope you all are still reading and I hope you enjoy. ~o0o~

Chapter 6: This Isn't so Bad.

_Time goes by and everything drops away. All the cruelty, all the pain, all the humiliation, it all washes away. I miss my friends. I miss my enemies. I miss the people I talked to every day. I miss the people who never knew I existed. _~ Jonathan Levinson from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

~o0o~

The host club was never fully quiet. There was always some noise coming from the third music room. Laughter, giggles, sighs, music, the tinkling of tea cups against their saucers, sometimes there was even screams of MOE from the girls if one of the hosts did something particularly daring.

So when the entire room fell so absolutely silent that the click of the keys he was hitting on his laptop were clearly audible, Kyouya looked up in consternation, his glasses flashing in the light of the chandeliers. The source of the silence was immediately visible as she had just entered the doors. Every eye was upon her and Kyouya was very curious as to how she would handle it.

Serenity looked around at the faces turned to her and smiled, causing everyone to shift, eyes widening, postures straightening, and in one case (the girl had only come into her wealth a year ago so she could hardly be blamed for her lack of propriety) a jaw dropped. The smile was tender, warm and benevolent.

She bowed to the room full of people and in a clear voice told them, "I'm sorry for the commotion I caused yesterday. I hope you all forgive me." Then straightening she walked over to Kyouya, her cat trotting after her.

He rose to meet her and taking her hand he gave a small bow, kissing it lightly, "Very nice to see you, Ms. Hatake." She looked sadly at the hand he had kissed, as though something was wrong, but looked up with her brilliant smile once more and handed him a pristine envelope.

"I have decided to become a regular customer," she said, "My grandfather agrees that this would be a good way for me to make new friends."

Kyouya took the envelope and smiled.

"Welcome to the Host Club then. May I ask if you'd like to request anyone today…" he left the question hanging, already certain on who she would request. She may have been adopted but she was very polite. The reports his father had given him said that she was very refined, though several mentioned that she tended to be extraordinarily clumsy at times.

"I'd like to talk to Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai," her grin turned a bit humorous, "I feel I owe them an apology."

"Very well then," he returned the smile with one of his own and the chatter picked up again, "They're currently busy but if you wish I can keep you company until it's your turn," he pulled out a chair for her at the table where he had been working.

"What are you doing?" She was eying the laptop in a way that told Kyouya that she wasn't very good with them.

"I'm working on the Host Clubs financial records; seeing what we need, what we don't need, if there are any problems that need attending to..." he started to explain some of the finer details to her but when he looked up she had a slightly glazed look to her.

"Oh," she said, "I don't understand financial stuff much. I'm trying to learn it for Hatake-sama, for when I take over, but I've never been good at math and math related things... it makes my head spin." Indeed she looked rather dizzy, and that answered a very important question for him.

"Some people do not have the mind for mathematics, no matter how they train themselves," he told her and was surprised when she made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

"I had a friend that used to tell me the same thing... only in a less polite way." He thought to ask her about that friend, but something in her eyes told him not to.

"Ah yes, the joy of having friends with no tack, Tamaki can get like that, though he's more oblivious than anything," again the suspicious half laugh that was more like a snort, or like she was holding back a laugh. She was grinning in a way that reminded him of the twins.

"I was that friend," was her response, "and I still am oblivious most of the time. I've been told it's one of my more endearing qualities."

"Really," he tilted his head. It wasn't quite self-deprecating, more like she knew herself enough to know where her faults and weaknesses lay. That she could admit to them aloud showed that they were weaknesses that would be hard to use against her. He almost sighed; it wasn't like he was looking for her weaknesses. No his job had little to do with weaknesses and strengths- it was much more complex than that.

For a moment he felt a twinge of pity. Even if she never knew it, he was taking a choice away from her.

Indeed, the choice had been taken away from him as well.

~o0o~

It was almost uncanny the effect she had on people.

In the short month that she'd been there, she had turned the rumours surrounding her on their heads. As she began to loosen up from the tight, barely controlled depression she had been in when she first came, she seemed less aloof and distant; more human.

And she was clumsy.

It didn't show at first, but then she walked into a low table, causing the tea to spill. And then she tripped on something and nearly fell down the stairs. And then she tripped over a small ripple in one of the Persian rugs that had been brought in for one of more brilliant Club ideas and she had gone sprawling to the floor in a tangle of limbs and ruffles.

That time she had gotten a look on her face like she was holding herself back from wailing like a child. She obviously did not handle pain well.

Serenity had fit into the daily ever-changing routines of the Host Club with aplomb and had quickly become good friends with Hunny and Mori and would often request them just to chat and hang out, as she didn't share classes with them. The twins were enthralled with her and found her clumsiness hilarious, though they kept assuring Haruhi that she was still their favourite toy- much to Haruhi's annoyance. And she would always have a chat with Kyouya before she met up with Hunny and Mori.

Actually, it was her effect on Kyouya that most intrigued Tamaki. He had never seen his close friend soften in such a way when talking to... well anyone. And he always seemed to be keeping track of her and making notes and...

"So what are you plotting, Mon Ami," Tamaki slipped into the vacated chair after Serenity had moved over to Hunny and Mori, "Because after all this time I am very much able to recognize when you are plotting something."

For awhile Kyouya said nothing, he just typed away at his computer. Then he looked up and met Tamaki's eyes and the blonde nearly bit his lip at the very brief glimpse of sorrow before determination shuttered them. "I am always plotting something Tamaki. However this time I am required to do something by my father. It is inescapable."

"Kyouyaaaaa," Tamaki whined, "when will you realize that our fathers do not have to control our lives?"

"When you come to the realization that you're Grandmother does not have your best interests in mind."

Ouch, that was a low blow, though one he maybe deserved, "I already do realize that," he muttered sullenly.

"I know, yet you continue to do nothing about it," Kyouya continued stabbing at his keyboard, the harshness of the clicks being the only outward sign that he was agitated. "I will not live my life under my father's thumb. Everything I do is a step towards my goal. You yourself helped me realize that I did not need to paint inside the frame I have been given. Yet you do nothing to move outside of the frame you have been given."

The harsh clicks ceased and Tamaki understood, "You can't get out of this one can you. Even worse, it'll probably help your greater plans so you will do whatever it is that he wants you to do, even though you don't like it. It's made worse by the fact that you like her."

"I will never understand why you portray yourself as an idiot."

"I do not portray myself as an idiot," Tamaki sniffed in outrage, "I only do as I wish to do, which is enjoy life to its fullest!"

"Hmmm, your customers are waiting Father."

Tamaki eeeped and whirled around to go back to his Kingly duties.

Kyouya watched him run off with a mixture of amusement and frustration. A lot of his plans centered around Tamaki and yet his friend insisted on playing the idiot. Most likely it was a defence against his Grandmother. Because she was involved he had always tread very carefully with his plans involving Tamaki. She was like a lethal spider if she found others messing with her own plans; quick to strike and devour. Until he had garnered enough power to remove her from the equation it was best he didn't give her a reason to force a separation between himself and Tamaki.

Besides, though he never said it out loud, Tamaki was his closest friend.

A loud burst of uncouth laughter drew his attention to Serenity, who was blushing with embarrassment and trying to hold back more hilarity. Out of all the people involved in his plans, only she had the chance of getting hurt.

The idea made him feel cold.

~o0o~

Haruhi was grocery shopping.

Alone.

_Ahhh, blessed normality, how rare it is_, she mused to herself while picking through the string beans. The last ten times she had gone grocery shopping the Host Club had followed her, which had frazzled all of her patience.

Noise set her on edge and she eyed the gaming centre she was passing. One of those laughs had sounded familiar. _Mother in heaven please let it not be them..._ Carefully she looked in through the open door and scanned the crowd, ready to duck out of sight if she saw one of her fellow Host Club members. She nearly did duck away when she saw a familiar face, but she froze when she realized who it was.

Serenity did not look out of place at all in her cute but fairly cheap clothing. The green patchwork sundress and purple stockings spoke of style, but didn't make her stand out in the crowd of commoners like her friends would. She was grinning madly while playing a game and from the reactions of the people gathered around her, she was doing fairly well.

Haruhi couldn't help it. She edged closer and watched the game being played. It was one called Sailor V, it had become very popular six or so years back, but had dropped in the last few years. It was based off a dream some British girl had had while living in Japan with her mother, who was the head of a multi-billion dollar corporation that made video games.

She only knew that because the girl had gone to Ouran and had requested her a many times last year before she had died of Leukemia. Erin had been visiting the Host Club for longer than she had been working off her debt though and the whole club had mourned her passing, having a memorial ceremony in her honour early that year.

Many people had cried and Haruhi couldn't help but think that they had lost someone very special. She hadn't known Erin well but she just seemed more special than most, though nothing had pointed to that. It was the same feeling she got off Serenity. Come to think of it, it was the same feeling she got off Kyouya and Tamaki as well.

"Haruhi-chan!" Haruhi nearly jumped out of her skin and looked around wildly, only to see Serenity beckoning her over. She had a brief moment of worry before she shook it off. Serenity apparently knew the secret, unless she figured Haruhi was a cross-dressing male; either way, whatever.

"Hello Serenity-san," raucous cheers sounded as Serenity started the final level and the crowd let Haruhi through. "This is not a place I expected to see you in," she said, attempting to not be too blunt about her surprise at seeing the high-society girl... slumming it.

"Are you kidding?" Serenity asked, sounding so much like a normal high school teen without her usual polite speech, "Do I really come off as snobbish? Ohhh, I should work on that then, it's totally not who I am. And arcades are like, my second home- whoops."

She put her full attention back on the game after nearly being killed. Haruhi watched her manoeuvre the cute chibi character through a dungeon setting full of weird monsters. Eventually the character made it to the final boss and even Haruhi found herself watching in amazement as Serenity managed to defeat the thing, getting the high score.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I played that one. So weird that I beat it, Mina's was impossible to beat... all those never-ending levels." Haruhi had no idea what she was talking about and Serenity didn't explain as she got up and wrapped an arm around Haruhi's, waving goodbye to the cheering crowd and dragging her from the arcade.

"Man! It's been so long since I went to an arcade! Trust me, I'm normally not that good at the games, but Sailor V is special. I can't believe they have it here, I was so shocked and I just had to play it. Then you showed up and I was totally hyped to see you. Are you shopping? Want some help?"

Haruhi blinked at this chatty Serenity. While it seemed like she was a completely different person, she thought it might be the real Serenity she was seeing here.

"Yeah, you can help if you want to," she said, enjoying the smile that bloomed in Serenity's eyes. "I'm curious as to how you recognised me though."

"Oh that's easy, I figured you were a girl from the moment I met you. I had a close friend who dressed as a guy most of the time. She loved flirting with girls that thought she was a guy and making her partner, another close friend of mine, jealous."

Haruhi, noticing the past-tense and the brief tightening around Serenity's eyes, steered the conversation elsewhere.

_So much for my quiet shopping trip_, she thought with amusement.

~o0o~

Kyouya was not thinking for once. He did this every so often; took moments where he cleared his mind and focused on nothing in particular. It helped him keep focus, and sometimes it even brought him insight when he let himself think again. It was a form of meditation, one could say.

Right now he was on his way home, staring out the limo window at the moon.

Suddenly his gaze sharpened and he sat forward. He could not have just seen what... no that would have been impossible. He shook his head. He must be more tired than he had previously thought. Tonight would be a rest night then.

After all, he had to be over-tired if he was seeing silhouetted figures jumping across the moon.

~o0o~

For those wondering about the Sailor V game... well I based it more off the one in the manga, which was a never ending siege of levels that Mina (who was actually the head of the inner Senshi) had made.


End file.
